A Potent Potion
by r3muslupin
Summary: SBxOC.  The moral of this story is: potions are not idiot proof.  Read and find out why.  Rated to be VERY safe.
1. A Bad Beginning

**A Potent Potion**

Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning

**Disclaimer: **If I was JK Rowling, do you think I'd be here writing fanfiction? No. Everyone but Danielle belongs to the goddess of authors. I just like to borrow some of them once in a while. I really wish I owned Padfoot though...

It was 2 weeks before Valentine's Day, and Sirius Black was yet again trying to get Danielle Smith , the foreign exchange student from Canada to go out with him.

Unsuccessfully. Quite unsuccessfully, might I add.

Here's what their conversation sounded like:

"Please?"

"You know that stupid pout won't work on me."

"But it works on all the other girls."

"Well, they are all obviously complete and total idiots. Now would you PLEASE go away?"

"Fine. Playing hard to get are you?"

"Silencio!".

This is what their everyday conversation is like. Actually, this is pretty mild. Last time Sirius asked her out, she hit him with Eat Slugs.

Not a pretty sight. Several first years were scarred for life.

But that's beside the point. The point is Danielle absolutely refused to go out with Sirius.

So he had to resort to desperate measures. But we'll get to that later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Prongs, why won't Dani go out with me?", Sirius asked his best friend later that day.

James sighed. Not again. He had already had this conversation with Sirius yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that.

And the MONTH before that.

As you can guess, he was pretty tired of it. So, his reply was monotone: "Danielle will not go out with you for a number of reasons. Number 1: She Does. Not. Like. You. Number 2: She hates being called Dani. Number 3: She doesn't think you are capable of having a relationship lasting more than a week, which is probably true. And Number 4: You're too persistent. Try leaving her alone once in a while."

Sirius thought about this for a moment then replied. "Wait, why am I asking you? You've been trying to get Evans to go out with you for years. I'm gonna go ask Moony for help."

James tried to contain his grin. Finally, he would be left alone. Poor Moony.

"Mooooooooony!"

Remus groaned. In his head. And no, that was not dirty.

He just knew that whenever Sirius came up to him and whined, something bad was gonna happen. But, despite his instincts, he asked: "What's wrong now Padfoot?"

"Dani still won't go out with me!"

Once again, Remus silently groaned. This had been going on forever. So, he decided to try and help his friend. Big mistake.

"Maybe you shouldn't call her Dani, seeing as she doesn't like that"

"But she DOES like it. I can tell."

"No, she doesn't like it. Last time you tried calling her that, she hexed you."

"She DOES like it."

"No, she DOESN'T."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too, and that's final. Every girl in this school loves me. I am the almighty Sirius Black. I am the GOD of Smexyness. Every girl wants to g-"

Sirius' sentence had been cut short after a pillow went flying through the air and knocked him off the bed he was standing on. "Mooooony!"

"Let's face it. You're hopeless. Danielle wouldn't go out with you if you used a love potion to get her."

"Love potion?"

"Wait, I didn't say that. Padfoot, WAIT!" But it was too late. Sirius had already gone off to do God-only-Knows-What, and it was all Moony's fault.

He mumbled to himself: "Note to self: Never EVER try and help Padfoot with girl troubles again. EVER!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily watched Danielle stomp into their dorm room and fling herself on her bed.

"Sirius Black has got to be the most annoying person in the history of annoying people!"

Lily sighed. Everyone in the school knew about the fight between Danielle and Sirius.

Personally, Lily thought that Danielle should stop arguing and just go out with him. But it certainly didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Did he ask you out again?"

"Yeah. AND he got me landed in detention. Apparently our head boy doesn't think that using a silencing charm on him was doing the whole common room a favor. Even though it WAS."

Although Lily had to agree with this, she shook her head at Danielle. Encouraging her would only make it worse.

"Well, maybe next time, you should wait till the Head boy is OUT of the room before hexing Sirius. Or better yet, just don't hex him at all. You know he loves attention."

Danielle nodded. "I know THAT. He's so arrogant. He's convinced that every girl in Hogwarts has a mad crush on him. Excluding the 6th and 7th years."

Lily thought about this. A lot of the girls DID seem to like Sirius...

"I don't know. I think a lot of them do have mad crushes on him. Especially Claudia. She STALKS him. It's quite creepy, really."

Danielle looked dumbstruck.

"I can't believe you! You like him don't you?" Lily blushed and stammered out her response. "Well, I don't..Not really.. He IS rather...nice eyes..."

Danielle cut her off. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"I have to go. I'm meeting Peter in the library to help him with his Transfiguration homework. Bye." She walked out of the room, presumably to the library.

Lily shook her head once more. This had been going on way to long. She decided that she needed to go talk to Remus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Remus?"

Remus looked up. Lily was walking over to him at his table in the library. "Yes?"

"I think we need to do something about Danielle and Sirius. This has been going on for way too long, and I don't want to be dragged into it anymore."

The werewolf nodded. "I agree. Padfoot's getting really annoying. I think we should try and get them together. Do you have any ideas?"

Lily grinned, and said "Oh yeah. I've got TONS of ideas."

Remus look wary. Lily looked like his friends when they were coming up with a prank. That was NOT a good thing. "Do I WANT to hear these ideas?"

Lily laughed, and said "Yeah. They're not too bad. Both Danielle and Sirius have detention together on Friday, right?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I was thinking that we could use that to our advantage..."

(A/N: Ooooh, what's Lily planning? Know what you have to do to find out? Press that little purpleish blueish button. And review. We all know you want to. Come on. Press it. It's not that hard. Even if you hated it. It's ok. I can take criticism. I'm just starting out, so I need all the help I can get.)


	2. A Dreadful Detention

**Disclaimer:** The only character I own is Danielle. All the others belong to JK. le sigh

This chapter is dedicated to:

wintertiger92: review + favourite story

HLB: review

Arcinia: review + favourite author

arcanezenith: review

Chapter 2: A Dreadful Detention

Remus still didn't look completely reassured. "I don't know Lily, maybe we should let them work this out on their own..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "With Sirius and Danielle, that could take FOREVER. Do you really want Sirius asking you for advice forever?"

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"Well, they're serving detention with Professor Burbage, right? She's the Muggle Studies instructor." (A/N: I know that she was the instructor in Harry's time, but bear with me, kay?)

"Right... And?"

"AND, I was thinking that we could convince her that both of them hate dancing, which they do, and that she should teach them to dance for detention. With each other."

Remus grinned. "I like that idea. It's cruel and unusual. That could work..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Professor Burbage?"

"Yes Lily m'dear? Can I help you?"

Lily smiled evilly. "Actually, I think I can help you. Are you getting tired of serving detention with Sirius and Danielle?"

Professor Burbage sighed. "Yes, I am. None of the punishments I've inflicted on them seem to work. I'm presuming you have an idea?"

"Yes, I do. Since I know both of them very well, I have found out that they both hate dancing. I was thinking that since you're the Muggle Studies professor, you could give them a dance lesson as punishment."

"I think I shall try that Lily. Thank you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Danielle checked her watch. "Arrrrrrrrgh." She was going to be late for detention again. Last time that happened she was forced to spend an extra 40 minutes with HIM.

Speaking of which, Sirius was nowhere to be seen

"_Probably off in a closet with his girl of the week." _Danielle thought scornfully.

All of a sudden, Danielle felt someone run straight into her. It just HAD to be Sirius.

"Watch where you're going, idiot. Or is THAT to much to ask from the Almighty Sirius Black?"

"Hmmmmmmm. The Almighty Sirius Black. I like that."

smack

"Shut UP. Not every girl in the school adores you. I obviously don't. So, don't pull all that crap with me. It won't work."

"You didn't have to slap me that hard. It;s going to bruise."

Danielle thought about apologizing. He looked hurt. But he was Sirius Black, for god's sake. He was probably faking to get her sympathy.

"Are you not a wizard? You can hide a bruise easily."

"Don't you think I know that Dani? I'm not a complete idiot, only a partial one."

Sirius grinned and looked at Danielle.

"I said DON"T call me Dani. And you should know how to hide a bruise. With all the girls you date and dump, you WOULD get slapped a lot."

Sirius opened his mouth as if to reply, then stopped. They had reached the Muggle Studies room.

Danielle knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Danielle looked around the room. "Where are all the desks?"

Professor Burbage smiled. "You shan't be needing them for this detention."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I thought we were cleaning the desks out.."

"Nope. I came up with a new idea. Today for detention you two will be learning how to dance."

Danielle laughed. "Yeah, right. What are we really doing?"

Professor Burbage frowned. "Why, I meant what I said dear. You two will be learning how to dance. With each other."

Danielle looked furious, whilst Sirius couldn't look happier.

"Take your partners."

Sirius held out his hand. "Dani, may I have this dance?"

Danielle rolled her eyes and reluctantly took his hand.

"Today we will be learning the jive."

Everything was going great (well, Danielle hadn't hexed Sirius yet), until they were learning how to dip their partners.

"You have to support you partner Sirius. And Danielle, you have to trust you partner."

"That's likely" Danielle mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that?" professor Burbage asked.

"Nothing Professor." Danielle replied innocently.

She didn't notice the hurt look on Sirius' face.

"Very well. Now Sirius, try the dip."

He did, and it went well the first few times.

"Now, let's try it with the music."

That's when it happened.

Sirius tripped over his shoelace just when Danielle lent into the dip. Needless to say, she fell. So did Sirius.

Two "Owwwwwwwwwwww!" s echoed throughout the room.

"You idiot. I can't believe you. You can't even manage a dip. How stupid are you?"

Sirius blushed and practically ran out of the room.

Danielle's mouth dropped open. Sirius had never acted like this before.

"That's it for today." said Professor Burbage.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, how was detention?" Lily asked. She had a feeling that her plan hadn't worked. Danielle look kind of upset.

"Horrible! We were doing a dip and he dropped me. He DROPPED me! And know what the worst part is? I'm not mad at him for it." Danielle shook her head. "I can't believe myself- he's Sirius Black! I don't get why I'm not mad at him."

Lily was dumbstruck. Danielle was ALWAYS mad at Sirius. And this time he would DESERVE it too!

"Well, how did he react to the fact that you're not mad?

Danielle looked down. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Oh no. He thinks your mad, doesn't he? Lily asked.

"Yeah, and he took it badly. He just ran out of the room. That's not like him. I would have expected him to laugh it off."

Lily looked at Danielle. "I think he has real feelings for you Danielle."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Moony?"

"Yeah Prongs?"

"You seen Sirius?"

Remus looked up. James sounded worried. "No. Why? Is something wrong?"

James looked even more worried now. "I don't know. I saw him run out of the Muggle Studies classroom 10 minutes ago. He looked pretty upset."

Remus' eyed widened. "Uh-oh. He had detention with Danielle tonight. Something probably happened there."

"Oh. That's okay then. He's probably off sulking in that deserted bathroom. It's really creepy in there."

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's because a girl died there last year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Remember?"

"No. I always thought it was deserted because an army of killer bunnies lives there."

"Why would there... Never mind. Why am I friends with you again?"

James smiled his best I'm-so-innocent smile. "Because you love me?"

Remus rolled his eyes again. He did that a lot when he was with his friends.

"Right. That must be it."

It seemed they had forgotten about Sirius. He was in fact in the deserted bathroom. But he wasn't sulking. He was...

(A/n: Oooooooooh. Cliffie. Wanna know what happens? Then REVIEW. Come on. You know you want to.)


	3. A Joyful James

**(A/N: Sorry bout the long wait. This chapter was cowritten by my friend arcanezenith. When you come upon a chapter with little to no dialogue, it's hers. Apparently, she had a bad experiance involving a pen, an evil plot bunny, and paper. You don't want to know the details. And as for the disclamer, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Dumbledore would be straight.)**

Sirius was in fact brewing amorentia – the wizarding world's most powerful love potion.

As soon as he finished brewing it, he could smell the one of a kind scent emitted from the shimmering potion. To him, It smelled like Dani's fruity floral perfume. Orchid.

He could also detect another delectable scent. Hmmmm. It was familiar, yet he wasn't entirely certain as to what it was.

Wait, it was... James' cologne!?!?!?

This was too weird. He was unsure of the potion, so he resolved to research it further before drinking it.

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

Danielle was in her room reading Hogwarts: A History.

Well, actually, she was running through all the confused emotions in her head.

Sirius liked her, yes, but he was so bloody arrogant!. Yet, sometimes he would surprise her by being just about the sweetest guy at Hogwarts. Still, his best friend was James. Ew.

Ah well, she could give him a chance. "_I mean, what if Lily were right", _Danielle thought, _"What if Sirius really likes me?"_

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

-Crash-

"Ow..."

"Mr. Black, as I have told you before, the library's main purpose is NOT to practice walking with books on your head."

"I wasn't doing that this time, honest.", Sirius protested.

-Sigh- "Right."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Why did there have to be so many books on love potion? All he wanted to know was why he smelled James' cologne. It looked like he was going to be spending a LOT of time in the library.

"FOUND IT!"

"Mr. Black!"

"Sorry."

There it was. He smelled James' cologne because amorentia smelled of your heart's deepest desires.

If he were gay, James would be his deepest desire.

But he wasn't gay. So his REAL deepest desire was Dani. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her in a while. Maybe she was just busy.

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

"Lils, I've been thinking about Sirius."

Lily sighed. Just what she needed to hear. "Great."

"I think I really like him too."

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

Sirius was back in the creepy ghost girl bathroom.

It scared, him but at least he wouldn't get caught... hopefully.

He shook his head. He had more important hings to think about. Like the fact that he smelled James' cologne. It WAS rather odd...

"Oh, whatever," It wasn't as if he was gay.

Okay, MAYBE he had had an ickle crush on Lupin once in second year, but that was a long time ago.

And with that, Sirius skipped to the cauldron and downed the potion.

"Odd. I don't FEEL any different."

At that precise moment, James walked through the door. He gasped.

"Oh my, Siripoo – you look absolutely RAVISHING today. Oh Willy Wilkinsin!" - tee hee-

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

**(A/N: Oooooooh. What does all this mean? You wanna know? review. The next chapter shall not be posted without at least one review, good or bad. Come on. Please?????)**


	4. Sirius' Trouble

Dedicated to:

Mrs. E Lupin

arcanezenith

ynf3ry

tora-sparkles

Thanks for the reviews. They helped make me write.

**(A/N: Sorry about the length of the last chapter. This one is much longer. And if I offended anyone with my Dumbledore comment, I apologize. No harm was intended. It's just... it's DUMBLEDORE. Oh ya, I still don't own them. Thanks for reminding me. Le sigh.)**

Sirius stared at him, dumbstruck.

James giggled. "What?"

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, dear."

"DEAR?"

James giggled for the second time.

Sirius was about to knock some sense into James, painfully, when he felt something grab his rear.

He smirked.

"Look, I know I'm irresistible but – PETER?!?!?!?!"

Sirius had turned around expecting to see some hot girl, but what does he get instead? Peter. Ugh.

He was about to yell at Peter, but Remus beat him to it.

"What do you think you're doing? Keep. Your. Hands Off.", Remus said slowly and dangerously.

"Thanks Moony. That was-"

It appeared Remus wasn't done talking. "The only person allowed to do that is ME. Got it?"

"You? I've been his best friend for years now! If anyone gets to do that, it's going to be me. Right Siri?"

Sirius stared at them. What had gotten into them? It was probably a prank. It had to be, right?

"Wow, you guys almost had me. That was a good one.", Sirius said, laughing.

This time it was Remus, James, and Peter doing the staring.

"You were kidding right?", Sirius asked nervously, praying that they would break into laughter and tell him that the whole thing had been a joke.

No such luck

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

Lily looked at Danielle like she had announced that she would be asking the Giant Squid to the dance. Actually, that would make more sense than THIS.

"Lily? Hellooooooooo? You look like someone who just had their Timmies taken away, early in the morning."

That snapped Lily out of her dazed state. "What?"

"Canadian thing."

"Right. Did you really just say that you like Sirius? Sirius Black? Your supposed mortal enemy?"

Danielle laughed.

"Yes, the same. I don't know what happened. He's started acted weird lately. In a good way."

Lily had a look of relief on her face as she said: "So are you going to ask him out then?"

"I don't know. And why do you look so relieved? I haven't been THAT- well, maybe. Anyways, wanna help me get him to go out with me?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok. We both know that THAT will be a difficult task."

Both of them started giggling.

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

Sirius broke into a run. What the hell was up with his friends?

They were flirting with guys. Gay much? And not just any guys. HIM.

Well, that wasn't so surprising. He WAS Sirius Black after all. All the girls in school loved him. With is great looks, charming nature, amazing-

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Sirius' reverie had been stopped short by running into Snivellus.

Who was now ogling him. Gross.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my."

Snivellus giggled.

What the hell was up with the SCHOOL?

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

Danielle nervously fiddled with one of her braids.

"What should I say? What if he turns me down? What if he laughs? What if-"

Lily rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Danielle.

"He's been obsessed with you ever since you came here. What makes you think anything will have changed?"

Danielle bit her lip.

"I guess you're right Lils. Thanks."

Lily smiled and said: "No problem."

"Ok. I'm going to go ask him. Bye!"

Danielle pulled the door shut behind her.

Lily smiled to herself. Finally she would get some peace and quiet.

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp 

Sirius looked as though he might be sick.

"Um, I have to go. That way."

"But Sirius-"

Sirius had already started running as fast as possible in the other direction.

As he ran, he desperately tried to think of somewhere to hide.

All the guys in school were after him, it appeared.

Where to go? Somewhere where no boy was allowed to go... the girls' bathroom.

But how would he get in? It was nearly impossible.

His problem was solved when he saw a girl walking into the girls' bathroom.

He dashed in before the door shut.

"You – have – to – hide – me." He panted.

Without turning around, the girl said: "I will, for a price."

Sirius looked confused. Then the girl turned around.

Oh no. It was Claudia.

She had been STALKING him since the first day of school, when he crossed the lake in the same boat as her.

This was NOT going to be good.

"What price?", Sirius asked nervously.

"A kiss.", Claudia replied simply.

Crap.

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

Danielle groaned. Where WAS he?

She had been looking for Sirius for an HOUR.

He wasn't in his dorm, the common room, the great hall, outside, or in the bathroom (she had asked James. Who looked as though he had just gotten his eyebrows waxed...).

Merlin, she had even looked in the LIBRARY.

He was nowhere to be found.

Danielle sighed. Her hair was coming out. She ducked into the bathroom to fix it.

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

Sirius shook his head. "No way."

Claudia pouted. "But Siri, I thought you wanted me to hide you."

"So what? I don't care. I'd rather be chased by every guy in the school than kiss YOU."

Claudia's lower lip quivered dangerously.

"Please?"

Sirius shook his head again, quite violently, like a dog with water in their ears.

"Nope."

Claudia smirked.

"Well, if YOU won't kiss me, then I guess I'll just have to kiss you."

"What?"

Claudia grinned. "You heard me."

And with that, she grabbed him.

Sirius struggled to get out, but there was no use.

She must have magically enhanced her strength.

Claudia leaned in for the kill- I mean kiss.

Just as their lips met, the door opened.

Claudia's grip on Sirius loosened.

"Thank Merlin. You just saved-"

Sirius had broken off when he turned to see who it was at the door.

Danielle.

Her eyes clouded over. Whether with tears or anger he could not tell. Uh oh.

"Dani, wait! It's not what it looks like."

But it was too late. Danielle had already stormed out of the room.

Claudia was laughing.

Sirius hit her with a bat bogey hex, then ran after Danielle.

He tried to find Danielle, but as soon as he got out of the door he was swarmed.

Not by his usual group of fangirls though. By a group of guys.

Great.

Now what was he going to do?

mwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwppmwpp

"Prat. Twit. Ignorant little toerag. Don't know why I even liked him. He's such an idiot."

Danielle was mumbling to herself as she walked in the room.

The first years took one look at her and ran.

"Danielle? What happened?", Lily asked nervously.

"SIRIUS happened! He's an idiotic bullying ignorant prat. Worse than that. He-"

Danielle's rant was cut short as Sirius staggered into the room.

His clothes were torn, his hair was messed up, and there was what appeared to be mustard on his shirt. Wow.

"Sirius, boy, you are looking FINE!"

"What happened to you, poor baby?"

"Here. Let ME clean you up."

Sirius paled and ran to his dorm.

Lily cocked her head to one side. "I wonder why all those guys were saying that."

Danielle laughed.

"I don't know but it was upsetting him. I think I'm going to go laugh at him in his misery. And then yell at him."

"Danielle, wait! Think about what you're doing."

It was too late. Danielle was already walking up the stairs.

She decided to just barge in when she reached his room. He was such an idiot, he deserved it.

But her hand hesitated. What if... She shook her head. What ifs were annoying.

She opened the door to find...

**(A/N: What did she find? I'm not telling till I get at least one review. Any ideas or criticism would be much welcomed.) **


End file.
